User blog:TAGDavid/My Buddy! Chapter 1
Well I got banned for being underaged and having a duplicate account, but I'm back and so far only Battlecardfighter submitted a character so I had to add a character of my own. Also, your character had to be specific so I'm gonna use the form you submitted to me. Still accepting characters. Thank you. Focusing Rachel and Tasuku "Crap,crap,crap,crap,crap!" yelled a girl running down an alley with unnatural speed." Why did you wake up so late, Rachel!" said Legendary Brave, Tasuku. "Well excuse me, Tasuku! But we just moved here yesterday!!!""First of all it's Legendary Brave, Tasuku, and second! I moved here with you, but you don't see me waking up late in the morning! And Third! You should be glad that I'm still willing to lend you my buddy skill to go to your new school.""Legendary my foot! If you woke up so early, why didn't you wake me up too?!"" How dare-" was all Tasuku could say before they smashed into a guy who just landed in front of them. "Ow...." they said, "Hey! Watch where you're landing doofus!" yelled Rachel and Tasuku. The stranger could only say :"Sorry I didn't see you-"before getting cut off by his buddy," Why don't you watch where you're running into!""Why you!" Aggresion was building up in the air as the two buddys and the monster glared at each other. "Get ready cause I'm gonna-""and exactly what are you gonna do, Rachel? Throw your purse at that birdbrain over there?" argued Rachel and Tasuku."Ha! Some kind of buddies you are! I could-" was all that the crow could say before they yelled:"Stay out of this, feather head!". A lot of arguement was going on, people were starting to stare. All the poor stranger could do was feel awkward that he couldn't do anything about it when suddenly"Ring!!!!!!!!!!!" the school bell rang, class was starting. The four of them gasped, "The bell!". Tasuku and Rachel ran up the stairs well the stranger flew up them with his buddy. They were entering school when suddenly, their buddy skills turned off and their core deck cases shrunk back into normal deck cases. The stranger ended up faceplanting onto the ground while Rachel and Tasuku smashed into a pillar in the middle. The crow couldn't help but laugh at the 3 of them. "Ah ah ah" said a teacher waving his finger who walked around the corner. "Hey! What gives!" yelled the duo. "No using buddy skills on school grounds without authorization. And this forcefield will make sure of that. Also, you're all late!""But...""No buts! You are all getting punishment" the teacher looked at Rachel for a while and asked:"Are you new here?" Rachel nodded."Well, fighting, breaking school rules and being late is not the best way to start out your first day of school here, do you understand?" Rachel nodded in dissapointment."And you! Her Buddy, you should be better than this! Why didn't you keep your buddy under control?!""But-""No buts!" Tasuku was shocked by this, this human dared to yell at him as he was just some immature student in the school. The crow snickered at them, the teacher noticed that and walked towards him," You're the same as well, some kind of disciplined ninja you are!" he said while figuring out what punishment was appropiate for them. His voice was so loud and angry, no one dared to say anything. 8:00a.m., the school corridor The three humans were balancing buckets filled with water on their heads while carrying another 2 in their hands, while the stranger's buddy was locked in a bird cage.He was yelling" Let me out! You can't do this to me! It's not our fault that these 2 got us late!"' Well it was your fault for-" Again interuption was ocurred."Silence! Another 2 hours of punishment!" the teacher said. The stranger kept his head down low, but suprisingly the bucket didn't tip. The crow was mumbling in the cage while the other 2 were glaring at each other. Thankfully, nobody else were around, they were all in class."Don't think you're gonna miss class. Cause I'll be teaching you personally after school. And this is going to your permanent records as well." said the teacher while walking to his office. They were very dissapointed."I'm Berith Kagesuta"said the stranger. For a moment noone said anything, "I'm Rachel Aberdeen, I recently moved to Japan with my family and my buddy Legendary Brave ,Tasuku."said Rachel shyly."You stole my thunder." Tasuku said smilling."And I'm Sky Ninja, Yamigarasu". This was the beginning of a new frienemieship.(Lol) 10:00a.m., the canteen "I'm soo glad that's over."Rachel said."Agreed"Tasuku replied. The canteen was crowded with students with their buddies, amazingly the cafeteria serves food to buddy monsters as well. The ceiling was high up supposingly for aerial monsters. There was a shelf for monsters to put their weapons on. All of it was simply convenient for humans and buddy monsters. Seems that a lot has changed since the new laws have been applyed. Rachel and Tasuku was amazed by all of it, but there was no point to keep gawking at it all, so they just took their plates and looked for an empty spot. They saw an empty table and dashed towards it, only to find Kamigarasu and Berith was heading towards there as well. They got to the table and stared for a while before sitting down. They awkwardly ate the food they picked out. Rachel and Tasuku were eating a bowl of noodles with some ham. Yamigarasu was pecking at the flower seeds in his bowl, while Berith was having a hamburger. Rachel chuckled at the sight of the crow pecking at the seeds, Tasuku couldn't help but chuckle a little too. But of course, he noticed at threw some seeds into their faces. "Hey..." they said before noticing that their teacher was only standing 2 tables away watching their every move. Terrified, they ignored the seeds and kept at their noodles and waited until their teacher left. Yamigarasu saw them looking behind him and caught on, so he stopped kicking the seeds into their face. Thankfully, 2 students were argueing which of their buddies' weapon was better and started fighting. Their teacher immediately headed over there to investigate. "Hey Rachel, wanna have a buddyfight after school?" said Berith, Rachel was suprised by this but nodded anyway. 3:00a.m. the school stadium. Apparently there was a stadium inside the school, there was a machine there that would give them authorization to use their buddy skills for one buddyfight. You're suppose to put your core deck cases in it then it will be placed in a see-through container, a needle would then drop a yellowish liquid onto the gems inside the core deck cases. Then, there would be a flash of golden light and then the containers would open for you to take your deck case. "Weird" Tasuku said as Rachel took her core deck case out. Then they headed towards their platforms where Berith was waiting at the other end. Berith nodded at the sight of seeing Rachel on the platform, Rachel nodded back. And the fight begin Berith started to luminize his core deck case "Descend from darkness and strike down your opponents with the swiftness of light.Luminize,Ninjitsu Art,Stealth Lightning!" Yamigarasu turned back into his usual form and then Berith annouced"I fight for Katana World!" His core deck case was a giant shuriken, it was about 1/3 of his size Now it was Rachel's turn to Luminize. "For the fun and glory of adventuring. Luminize, an adventurer's Journey." There was a flash of light and Tasuku appeared with his sword and armor. Berith's Move Hand:6 Gauge:2 Life:10 "Charge and Draw! I call Stealth Ninja,Kirikakure Seizo to the center." Berith said while throwing a card to the gauge zone and drawing . A young man appeared in the center."Now attack Rachel!" The ninja jumped in front of Rachel, only to dissapear and reappear behind her back and stabbing her taking 2 lifepoints. Hand:5 Gauge:3 Life:10 END OF MOVE YOUR MOVE Hand:6 Gauge:2 Life:8 Rachel was worried. All Berith did was call 1 Size 1 monster. She wondered if that meant Berith had a lot of spell cards are he had a bad hand. "Hey!" Tasuku yelled, Rachel snapped out of her thoughts, and looked at Tasuku."Get your head in the game." Rachel realized that predicting what sort of cards your opponent has won't help her right now, she smiled."Thanks, Tasuku.", Tasuku was suprised, for once he wasn't bothered that she wasn't using his full name and Rachel actually thanked him. He smiled back and nodded. "Draw! Charge and Draw!" Rachel was suprised by her cards, she had drawn a really good hand. Yamigarasu saw her excitement. A drop of sweat was dripping down his head." I cast Smile Charm!" this gave Rachel an extra gauge and a lifepoint back." I equip Origin Blade, Enemy Breaker. I call Sage, Kuguru to the left and Scout Criticizing Kirwa to the right" She threw two cards to the left and right position and held a wooden shield and a sword in her hand. "I'll attack Seizo!" Jumping in front of the ninja, she was preparing to slash him to pieces when Berith"I cast Sword Skill Bare Hand Intercept". Seizo gripped her sword and threw her back into place, then Berith drew a card. Rachel grumbled as she didn't get her revenge. But instead she decided he was going to burn." I cast Pillar of Fire!" a gauge flew into a card and a vortex of fire appeared under Seizo and devoured him. "Now Kuguru and Kirwa links attack you!" Kirwa rushed towards Berith about to stab him with his dagger while Kuguru shot a lightning bolt . Berith had an Art of Body Replacement card in his hand but it could not nullify link attacks. Kirwa slashed at Berith while Berith was getting shocked from Kuguru's lightning bolts, also granting Rachel a life point. Rachel: Hand:2 Gauge:3 Life:10 Berith: Hand:5 Gauge:3 Life:6 This was going terrible for Berith, but he wasn't worried."Draw! Charge and Draw! I cast set spell Poison Mist Formation and I buddy call Sky Ninja, Yamigarasu to the right. Seizo to the left and Fire Streak Ninja, Gokuen to the center." Berith's buddy flew to the right position and the ninja from before was on the left position and the center had a ninja based on fire. A swamp appeared under Rachel and she choked on the gas. Causing her to lose 1 life point." Yamigarasu attack Kuguru" Kuguru heard thisand casted a shielding spell, but Yamigarasu's gun still penetrated the shield and hit Kuguru, causing her to turn into red particles." Now link attack Rachel!" The two ninjas slashed at Rachel, causing 3 life points of damage. Rachel: Hand:2 Gauge:3 Life:6 Rachel wasn't worried, in fact she seemed to be smiling."Draw! Charge and Draw! I cast Dangerous Fuse! Which is Legendary Brave, Tasuku? Two cards appeared and a monitor appeared in front of Berith."The left?""Correct."Two cards were added to her hand." I buddy call Tasuku to the left and equip Glory Seeker. A card dissapeared from her hand and metal shields and a better sword took the place of the previous ones 2 gauges dissapeared from her gauge as well. "We'll link attack your center" Berith had a ninja in his hand but it wouldn't be enough to stop their attack." and Penetrate!" Their swords pierced through the fire ninja and cut Berith. Taking away 5 life points." Now Kirwa! Attack Berith!" Berith saw that rachel was a good fighter and closed his eyes as Kirwa slashed him. WINNER: RACHEL ABERDEEN Rachel jumped in excitement and hugged Tasuku before he could turn back into his miniture form. He was suprised by this, but he dropped his sword and hugged her back. Berith and Yamigarasu came over, "Hey Rachel, that was a great fight, I had a fun time. Wanna be friends?" he said while he extended his hand towards Rachel, she let go of Tasuku and shaked Berith's hand." Of course." she said while smiling. Tasuku looked at Yamigarasu and nodded, Yamigarasu nodded back. And so all worked out in the end and thus the 4 buddys became friends and the teacher found them in the stadium and immediately chased them for unauthorized use of the stadium. The End of Chapter 1. Author's note That was a little cheesy wasn't it. Well it was my first, Thank you for reading this far. Goodbye. Category:Blog posts